The Lion Guard: An Argument
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "How's Mari?" Fuli asked. Kion's expression softened. "She's fine." Kion answered. "What's she been doing?" Beshte asked. "Spending time with Nada" Kion said. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "'Everything's all clear" Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Fuli said. "Let's go to the Lair" Bunga suggested. Kion nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Bunga" he said. He led his friends to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Kion led the way into the Lair. They settled down amongst the moss. Meanwhile, Kiara had ventured to Kora and Vitani's cave to spend time with Vitani and Mari. She and Vitani were watching Mari play with a leaf. "She's so precious, Tani" Kiara said. "I know. Kora and I are so grateful" Vitani answered. She glanced up, and groaned quietly as Kata entered the den. Kiara instinctively curled her tail around Vitani's shoulders. "Don't worry, Tani" she said gently. Vitani nodded. "Hello, Kata" she said. Kata scoffed. "Hello, Vitani" she said. Kiara cleared her throat. Kata ignored her, and padded up to Vitani. "Kiara. Get Mari away from here" Vitani muttered quickly. Kiara nodded. "Mari, come here" Kiara said. Mari scampered over. Kata's expression softened slightly. "Hello, Mari" she said warmly. "Hi Grandma" Mari said. Kiara stretched out a paw, and pulled Mari closer to her. "Sweetie, can you go to Nana and Papa's den for a few heartbeats?" She asked. Mari nodded. "Why, Aunt Kiara?" She asked. "They want to spend time with you" Kiara explained. Mari nodded. "Bye, Grandma" she said. Kata watched Mari scamper off, and turned back to Vitani. Vitani leaned over, and nuzzled Kiara's cheek. "Thanks, Kiara" she said gratefully. "You're welcome" Kiara answered. Kata cleared her throat. "Where is Nita?" She asked. "She's at Rafiki's Tree, helping him sort herbs" Vitani answered coldly. Kata's expression hardened. "Why must she spend time with him?" She asked. "Because he's her mentor. She needs to learn from him" Vitani snapped. Kiara brushed her muzzle against Vitani's cheek. "Easy Tani" she said soothingly. Vitani unsheathed her claws, and dug them into the moss underneath her. "What exactly is Nita learning?" Kata asked. "How to heal her loved ones or the inhabitants of the Pridelands" Kiara said. "I don't recall Nita helping that poor cub that died three days ago" Kata said. "If Nita knew how, she would've helped Koda" Vitani said. "She shouldn't be expected to help handle situations like that" Kiara added. Kata scoffed. "Of course, Princess Kiara" she said. Kiara and Vitani exchanged a glance. "Do I need to get Mom and Daddy?" Kiara asked. Vitani shook her head. "Mari needs them, I'm fine" she said. "Are you sure?" Kiara prompted gently. Vitani nodded. She stood up, and faced Kata. "Please leave my den. Now" she said. Kata chucked. "Why should I?" She asked. Kiara stood up, and pressed her pelt against Vitani's. "Because the Princess of Pride Rock orders you to leave" she snapped. "Have it your way, Your Highness" Kata said. She turned, and stalked off. Once she'd vanished, Vitani gave a cry, and collapsed against Kiara's flank. Kiara steadied her, and helped her settle down amongst the moss. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She asked. Vitani shook her head. "I want to see my baby" she said tearfully. Kiara's expression softened with sympathy. She helped Vitani rise, and led her out of the den. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics